Carmen Sandiego (2019)
Carmen Sandiego is the master thief and the self-titled protagonist of the 2019 Netflix animated series Carmen Sandiego and is voiced by actress Gina Rodriguez. For the original version click here. Appearance Personality Carmen is clever due to her incredible education since her infancy, swift from the physical training under Coach Brunt and playing pranks growing up, innate athletic skill, as well as quick-witted from her training to handle high pressure situations. She isn't fazed by difficult situations as her education in V.I.L.E. Academy prepared her for similar if not exact scenarios. But with her young age she can still be prone to missteps, as when she was in Ecuador, she forgot to acclimate to the altitude change and fainted; or in Mumbai when fighting Paper Star, she didn't notice the ACME card she swiped off Devineaux was missing until after she returned the Magna Carta. Carmen is also empathic of others, as seen when she fought off her graduate classmates to save a dig-site crew after developing an appreciation of art. Or when she learned of the cultural value of Uluru to the native peoples of the Outback, and how a V.I.L.E. plan would be devastating to them. As well as the time when Doctor Pilar Marquez explained the 1830 Ecuadorian 8 Escudos doubloon's historical value, Carmen did not want to deprive the Ecuadorian people of a cultural treasure; something resonant to her, as she herself knows nothing of her past. Carmen raced to retrieve it and directly gave the coin to Marquez out of trust that she'd keep the coin safe in a museum. She is also a humanitarian, a vast difference to her previous iterations, donating to children's hospitals, orphanages, museums, and various other charities. Carmen is sympathetic to these causes as she knows nothing of herself, and wants to ensure others have opportunities in and knowledge of the world which she believes is their right to know and have a chance to appreciate. Carmen is also shown to be selfless, as when Devineaux is kidnapped by V.I.L.E. believing him to be her secret partner, Carmen risked her own safety to rescue him, even though Coach Brunt and Shadow-san were in the area hunting for her. Trivia *She helps Noah's Adventure Team for a while in Thomas and Friends Secret of the Omnitrix. *She is the leader and founder of Carmen's team. *In some Adventures series, she and her original version are merged. Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroic Criminals Category:False Antagonist Category:Title characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Characters voiced by Gina Rodriguez Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:HEROES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures allies Category:Female Characters Category:Barney's Allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies